The Good Stuff
by sykobunyrabit
Summary: Rory and Tristan have been married for a 1 and half what happens when they have their first fight


This is my first Fan fic I have put up so don't be to harsh it's not my best work I just got the idea from listening to the radio.  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan have been married for 1 year and a half what happens when they have their first fight. this isn't a song fic but some of the things in this fic has qoutes from Kenny Chesney's'The Good Stuff' the parts with astreks are from the song.  
  
Disclaimer-this isn't mine I dont own it and I don't own the Kenny Chesney lyrics either  
  
  
  
The Good Stuff  
  
  
  
*I don't know exactly how it happend I remember walking in the house and Rory was mad about somethign and I didn't want something to happen so I turned around and left. The next thing I know im in my car driving around aimlessly* Tristan thought to himself.  
  
*It's been 2 hours since he left why is he back oh god what if somethign happened to him and I didnt even get to say goodbye or that I love him or that I'm sorry for screaming God if he calls he so gonna get it for scarying me after tell him Im sorry of course*  
  
I parked in a parking lot just to stop and think when I looked up and saw neon lights flashing for a bar down the street. *I haven't drank in years but what the hell maybe it'll make me forget* so I drove to the bar. When I pulled up there wasn't anyone around and it was even more deserted in the bar. no one was around except for the bartender. Who had to be at least 65 or so sitting at the end of the bar looking half asleep. I sat down at the counter and he walked up to me. "what'll it be" as he said this he looked in my eyes and saw the distress look in them. *"the Good stuff" He didn't reach around for the whiskey He didn't pour me a beer His blue eyes kinda went misty He said "you can't find that here 'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date Momma's all worried when you get home late And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate 'cause your hands are shakin' so much*  
  
As he said these words all these memorys of the past year came flooding back the time her mom was all scared when we accidently got home late and when I finally got up the nerve to ask her to marry me how I kept stuttering and droping the ring in the food when I was trying to slip it on her finger and how through her tears of joy she started to laugh. And how she made burnt diner at first and smiled told her it tasted fine and asked for more. They way she was smiling so brightly when we walked out of the reception hall and she had rice in her hair.  
  
*"And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year And askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up Yeah man, that's the good stuff"* as he finshed what he was saying he grabbed a glass cup from under the bar and a cartoon of milk. * I smiled and said "I'll have some of that" we sat and talked like we where old friends for an hour or so.* As he said somethign it reminded me of Rory and I looked to away from him. *I saw a black and white picture and he caught my stare It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair He said "that's my Bonnie, taken about a year after we wed"*  
  
  
  
As he said that he got a faraway look paused and then started agian *"He said I spent five years in the bottle when the cancer took her from me But I've been sober three years now 'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl The way she adored that string of pearls I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl married his high school love and It's a new t-shirt sayin' I'm a grandpa Bein' right there as our time got small And holdin' her hand when The Good Lord called her up Yeah man, that's the good stuff"*  
  
We sat and talked for little while longer I told him what happened how she looked mad and was screaming at me and we began to argue then I told her I was going out and I walked out of the house. He sat for a while longer both of us just thinking. I was thinking how I hope that I can be with Rory for those moments that the bartender had with his like being there holding her hand as she is giving birth to our first child and holding her as our son or daughter goes off to college and gets married *I want Rory to be the one I'm with when I go through all that not some trophy wife that means nothing to me*  
  
I took a drink of the milk he sat down for me and I got out my wallet to pay for the water and milk I had drank while we were talking I took out a 10 and handed it to him and as I was leaving I heard him say *"when you get home she'll start to cry When she says I'm sorry, say so am I And look into those eyes so deep in love And drink it up 'Cause that's the good stuff That's the good stuff" *  
  
I turned back around and thanked him for helping me out and told him I would come by agian. As I got in my car I thought about all that me and Rory had and I was glad that guy didnt give my something to drink cause if I would have gone home drunk I probably would have lost her I was thankful for him making me think.  
  
10 minutes later I walked in the house and heard Rory sniffling. She heard the door open so she got off the couch and ran to it "oh Tristan thank god your ok you didn't call and I was worried something happened to you and then I was thinking if something did happen to him he would never know how much I love him and how I'm sorry I yelled at you it was just I don't what was the matter with me but Tristan I'm so sorry" as she said all this she was hugging me and she had tears streaming down her face "Rory I'm sorry I left and didn't call you to tell you I was fine and I Love you too I want to spend all my good times with you when I have my first child I want you to be the mother and when that child goes off and gets married or goes to college I want you to be there with me I love you so much Lorelai Liegh Dugrey"  
  
"And I love you Tristan Janlen Dugrey"  
  
the end 


End file.
